Catfish--WWE Style
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: John Cena doesn't feel like hanging out at the bar so he logs onto his favorite online gaming site where he meets a young lady named Sadie. But is she really everything she seems? As they talk more and more they begin to fall in love. So when he's contacted by MTV to document his online romance, will he find everything is exactly how it appears? **COMPLETE UNLESS MORE REQUESTED**
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own John Cena, the WWE or Catfish or MTV. I wish! But I don't. So, please don't sue me! This story is completely fictional and doesn't follow any particular timeline. Please keep that in mind and please read and review! You can ask me anything and/or make any suggestions, I am very open to constructive criticism. THANKS for reading!***

John logged onto his computer and went to his favorite online gaming site. It was his own way of un-winding if he didn't feel like going to the bar. So while everyone else was living it up down at the hotel bar, John plopped down and grabbed his laptop. He found is favorite game and greeted everyone in the room. His nickname was 77BostonCAFJ. He received a warm greeting from the room.

As he played, he wound up striking up a conversation with DCSoftKitty81. Slowly the room began to empty and it was just John and this DCSoftKitty81. From the responses he could tell they were female. But she had seemed really sweet.

77BostonCAFJ: Damn, I can't believe everyone left

DCSoftKitty81: What's the matter? Scared to lose to a girl? :-P

77BostonCAFJ: Hell no I'm not! So, What's your real name?

DCSoftKitty81: My name is Sadie. What's your name?

77BostonCAFJ: I'm John. Nice to meet you

DCSoftKitty81: Nice to meet you too.

77BostonCAFJ: Tell me about yourself

DCSoftKitty81: Well, let's see. What would you like to know? I'm Sadie. I'm 23 years old and I'm finishing up college out here in DC. But I'm originally from Minnesota. What about you?

77Boston CAFJ: I'm John, I'm 35. I grew up in Massachusetts but now I live in Florida. I graduated college already. And I'm never going back. Lol

DCSoftKitty81: Rub it in, rub it in. I can't wait to be done.

77BostonCAFJ: What's your major?

DCSoftKitty81: Digital Media and a minor in Business Administration. What was yours?

77BostonCAFJ: Exercise physiology. What do you like to do for fun?

DCSoftKitty81: I like to go out dancing, I like to have fun outdoors, I like to curl up with a good book, I like to chill out at home with good food and a movie or tv shows. And I like to watch sports. What about you?

77BostonCAFJ: I LOVE sports, I like to play Xbox, I like to go out for some drinks and dancing but I agree with the night in as well. Outdoors is good, I haven't a ton outdoors but I'm always willing to give it a good try. May I ask what you look like?

DCSoftKitty81: My My…aren't we forward? j/k I'm 5'0, brown hair with slight curls, hazel eyes that are kinda big, long eyelashes. I have dimples and I have a petite build. You?

77BostonCAFJ: I'm 6'1, about 250lbs, brown hair, blue eyes, dimples. I have a muscular build.

DCSoftKitty81: Muscular build? Do you work out? I like to go jogging and I do some fitness classes.

77BostonCAFJ: That's cool. Yeah, I like to work out. I mainly do weights and cardio.

DCSoftKitty81: I love cardio! What kind of movies do you like?

77BostonCAFJ: Action and comedies are my favorite. But I watch almost all kinds. So Sadie, do you come from a big family or a small one?

DCSoftKitty81: I come from a small family that is big with "family" if you know what I mean. My mom and dad had me, but they split up shortly after and my mom started to raise me as a single parent. Then she met a new guy and dropped me off at her aunts' house but never came back. So they raised me. And they have lots of friends they consider family. So it's unconventional but awesome! What about your family?

77BostonCAFJ: Well, my mom and dad had 5 boys. I'm the second oldest. The house was always crazy. And my parents are Italian and Catholic, so I have millions of cousins. Lol

DCSoftKitty81: Sounds like a lot of fun! Hey, I hate to do this but I have to get going, I have a class early tomorrow morning. But it was really nice chatting with you.

77BostonCAFJ: Nice to chat with you too. We should do this again sometime…maybe play 20 questions?

DCSoftKitty81: Sure, this was a lot of fun. I'm not here much. Wanna text me?

77BostonCAFJ: I would like that.

DCSoftKitty81: I can't get phone calls on it though, it only texts. PL5-458-9785

77BostonCAFJ: Got it. Why does it only text?

DCSoftKitty81: Old stupid phone, no insurance, broke college student paying her own way….I'd rather be able to text than talk anyway.

77BostonCAFJ: I hear ya there. I remember those days. I'll text you tomorrow, text back when you're not in class.

DCSoftKitty81: Ok, good night John

77BostonCAFJ: Good night Sadie

**What do you think? Is It a good start so far? Please let me know what you think! Read and reviews would be wonderful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! You guys like it so far! THANK YOU to Kinley Orton, Emmettluver2010, GACBamagirl32, Mocha for the reviews!**

Sadie logged off the computer and smiled to herself. She had a good time chatting with John. He seemed very nice. Now if he would actually text or not….who knows. And if he did, he mentioned he wanted to play 20 questions. What questions would she ask? What would he ask?

She crawled into bed pondering if she'd ever hear from him again or not.

MEANWHILE…

John surfed the web some more, downloaded some new tunes for his iPod and then shut it down for the night.

His hotel roommate Randy came in finally. "Dude, why didn't you come out tonight?"

John shook his head, "I just wasn't up for it. I hung out on the laptop instead. I started talking with a girl. She gave me her number and I'm going to text her tomorrow."

Randy walked out of the bathroom, "Cool. Have fun with that. I think that's a good idea, start slow, no need to rush anything."

John nodded. He had gone through a divorce and just wasn't enjoying dating. It was really hard to find the right girl to start with…let alone try and find her again.

He turned out the light and listened to Randy talk about the bar scene as he thought about what to say to Sadie in the morning.

THE NEXT MORNING

Sadie woke up and headed off to class. It was a dreary day in D.C. and she didn't feel like getting all made up for school so she settled on a baggy hoodie, sweats and flip flops. She didn't even bother with her hair or contacts. She grabbed her glasses and whipped her hair into a super messy ponytail.

When she got out of her first class she checked her phone, and sure enough there was a text from John.

"Good morning Sadie. I hope you slept well. How was/is class?"

She smiled and text him back, "Sleep=good. Class=boring. Lol Nah, it wasn't that bad, I'm just feeling lazy today. I'm extra frumpy. Lol"

John laughed as he read her text. "Do I get a pic of your extra frumpiness?"

Without giving it too much thought she took a picture and sent it to him. What was he going to do, quit texting her?

John looked at the picture and smiled. She was pretty cute. He loved her dimples and her eyes were beautiful. He thought about what it would be like to kiss her…her lips looked very kissable. "You're pretty hot, not frumpy at all."

Sadie laughed out loud at her phone and quickly text back, "Thanks. This is my I'm going to be comfy dammit outfit." She grabbed a water out of the machine and plopped down in a chair in the student lounge.

"When is your next class? Wanna start 20 questions? " John asked hopefully.

S: I have 20 minutes. You begin.

J: Do you have a Facebook or Twitter?

S: Yes and Yes and Instagram too. What about you?

J: Twitter. May I have them?

S: Yes you may. If I can have yours. Do you work?

John sighed as he looked at the phone. What could he do? He'd prove it as many times as he needed to if it was questioned.

J: Yeah, I'm a WWE wrestler. My name is John Cena.

S: HaHa funny…Really?

J: Yup, I am. I promise you.

S: Wow! Holy shit. You travel constantly don't you?

J: A lot yes. Constantly…not anymore. Depends on what's going on. What about you? Do you work too or just school?

S: No, I work. I'm putting myself through college. I work here in the office and then I also work at the campus bookstore. Do live in a house or apartment?

J: I have a house in Florida and a townhouse in Boston. Do you live on campus?

S: Yeah, I'm in the dorms here. But it's not too bad.

J: Do you drive? What do you drive?

S: Yup and I have a 2002 Jeep Grand Cherokee. It's black. LOVE it!

J: That's cool! I drive, I have a lot of cars.

S: I hate to do this, but I have to go. Class awaits. Should I text you at my next break?

J: Yeah that would be great. If I don't respond right away, I will as soon as I can.

S: Sounds good, talk to you later!

J: Have a good class Sadie.

Sadie put her phone away and quickly hustled off to class. But still she couldn't help but smile. She wasn't sure if he was who he said he was, but it was nice having someone to make her smile.

**Please read and review! What do you think so far? Any particular types of questions you want to see asked or answered?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS Mocha, Kinley Orton, and GACBamagirl32 for the reviews! Hope you have a great day!**

John was busy with his day, but anytime he felt his phone buzz, he dropped what he was doing so he could chat more with Sadie. They were really finding out a lot about each other. They were just starting to get into more personal questions when he had to go and work out his match for that night. So as soon as they finished, he shook hands and quickly climbed out of the ring and grabbed his stuff and his phone and began to text her.

J: Sadie, are you busy?

S: Nope, I'm done with class for the day so I'm curled up with a book on a big comfy chair in the lounge. I work later though.

J: So, I'm curious about something

S: What's that John?

J: Are you single? Or are you seeing someone?

Sadie took a deep breath. It was a very big question.

S: I'm single. I got out of a long relationship two months ago. What about you? Are you single?

J: Yeah, I'm single too. I do have to admit, I was married. But that's a long story for another time. We're divorced and it's been final for four months. I've dated a bit, but no one I sparked with.

S: I know how that goes. There's got to be a spark or it's just not worth it.

J: How's your day been?

S: It's been ok. Talking to you has been great though.

Wade Barrett walked up behind John and slapped him on the back, "Hey John, Paul wanted to talk to you're supposed to find him right away.

John shook his head, "Alright, thanks dude." Then he grabbed his phone.

J: This has been really great. I really enjoy talking to you. I'm getting called into a brief meeting. Can I text you later?

S: No problem! I'm going to start working on my homework. Talk to you soon!

J: Thanks for understanding. I'll text you when I'm free and clear.

John headed off and met up with Paul to find out what he needed. Then he was pulled this way and that way. He had promos to shoot and pictures to sign. By the time he was free, it was time to get ready for the show.

But on the flip side of the craziness he called life, was the beginning of something beautiful.

Every day, whoever woke up first would text the other one. They would text back and forth until Sadie had to go to class or work or if John had to be somewhere. Then throughout the day they would text back and forth. At night, John usually skipped going out and they would instant message each other on the computer until one of them started to fall asleep.

Sadie was definitely falling for John. She really liked talking to him. They were having a wonderful time chatting with each other and they would play online games with each other. And a few times they would even watch the same movie, just with each of them at their own places.

It was comfortable and safe and fun. John kept his online relationship kind of a secret except from a few friends and his family. Especially since he'd never talked to her. Or seen her in person. They sent each other pictures all the time, but it wasn't the same. And a couple times a week they would have a little cyber sex.

They had been in their online relationship for six months and were still going strong. Today was their six month anniversary and John had something big to talk to her about.

J: Good morning beautiful! Happy six month anniversary.

S: Thanks babe! Happy 6 mth anniversary to you too!

J: What's on your agenda today?

S: Well….I bought some new lingerie I thought I'd model for you later. Today I'm working a double at the bookstore. Then just working on my project. And you?

J: I'm going to hit the gym, do some laundry, pay some bills. A real fun day. LOL Hey, I have a crazy idea.

S: What's that?

J: Why don't you go to the airport, I'll order you a ticket and you fly down here for a couple days.

S: Aww…that's a sweet offer but I have to decline. I have class and work and I can't just take off right now.

J: Yeah, I suppose with you being so close to graduating, why start ditching out now? What if I fly out there?

S: I wish, but with me being so busy you'd be so bored and you can't stay in my dorm without me because you're not a patient and security is tight. But I wish you were here.

John frowned. He was dying to meet her in person. To hold her in his arms. To go out to dinner, share a drink and talk about life.

J: Me too Sadie. I'm really falling for you, and one of these days our paths will cross in person. I also had another thought.

Sadie smiled as she read his text. She really liked him and was really falling for him. If he was who he said he was, she'd love to know what it was like to look into his eyes, kiss his lips and melt into his arms.

S: I really like you too John. And yes, once I graduate life will calm down immensely.

But John didn't know if he wanted to wait that long. He was seriously falling for Sadie, everything they've talked about has been wonderful. They've bickered a bit over silly things, they've laughed, they have a good cyber sexlife. But why was she so hesitant to meet him in person? Was it because she was afraid he wasn't who he said he was? Or was it because she wasn't who she said she was?

Randy had been telling John about a show on MTV called Catfish. They were always looking for new online relationships to document them meeting in person and find out if they were really who they said they were or not. Maybe it was time to look into that as an option? Maybe the guy could help John out with his online relationship?

John talked to Sadie until she went to work. Then he sat down at his computer and began to look up Catfish to see what it was all about…and then he sent off an email asking for their help with his online relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU all for your wonderful reviews! CMCena54x, valkyrieschains, Emmettluver2010, and Kinley Orton you guys are great! I hope you enjoy this one! Please read and review!**

After watching a few episodes of Catfish the tv show, John had decided to email them and see if there was any way they would help him out.

**Nev and Max, **

**Hey, I'm a new fan of your show. I haven't had the chance to check out your movie yet, but I plan on doing it soon. I was wondering if you guys had time to help me out with my online relationship. **

**My name is John Cena. Before you ask, yes I am the WWE wrestler and actor. And I've been in an online relationship for a little over six months. We've been texting and chatting multiple times a day the whole time. **

**Her name is Sadie, I've been to her Facebook profile, Twitter profile and I follow her on Instagram. I've seen her pictures and she's very open with information for the most part. But, we've never talked on the phone. Her phone is broken and doesn't make or take calls. It can only text. So I've never heard her voice. Yes I know, kinda crazy. **

**I'm really falling hard for her. We've talked about moving in together, kids, marriage, the whole works. We have a lot in common, with just the right amount of differences. Everytime I think about her I can't help but smile. But I need to have some sort of confirmation before I fall even harder. **

**Can you please help me out here? I sure hope so. Attached to this email is my contact information. **

**Thanks, John **

He sighed as he hit send. He sure hoped this would work. Otherwise, he was just going to have to either wait until she graduated in a few months…or go to D.C. and track her down as best as he can.

As the days passed, John and Sadie talked as often as they always did. John didn't tell her about the email he sent.

Then one day, John awoke from his nap hearing his email alert on his phone. There it was the email he had been waiting for.

**John, **

**Hey, this is Nev. If you get this in the next 30 minutes, you can find me on Skype using NevCatfishMTV. Please Skype me. If it's past 30 minutes, I'll text you when I can Skype again. **

**Thanks, Nev**

John quickly Skype'd Nev. He couldn't waste any more time. Soon he was connected with Nev.

"Hi Nev, hi Max" John said to them.

Nev smiled back, "Hey John! Nice to meet you. I have to admit, I was a bit skeptical if it was really you or not."

John laughed, "Yeah, so I figured. And I'm sure Sadie does too a little bit in the back of her mind."

"So, tell us about Sadie."

John couldn't help but smile, "Well…Sadie is a girl I met in an online game room. She's amazing. She's 23, a Senior in college out in D.C. and her major is Digital Media with a minor in Business Administration. I can't help but smile whenever I think about her. Sadie and I have been texting and instant messaging multiple times a day for just over six months now. And I'm really falling for her."

Nev sat up, "Ok, I was going to ask you to clarify that. You said you've never talked to her? Ever? No Skype, no phone?"

John shook his head, "Nope. I know what you're thinking, how stupid is this guy. But, her computer doesn't have a webcam and her phone only texts."

Max shook his head as Nev talked to John about what he knows about Sadie so far. Then he talked to John about when he could take a week off for them to come down to Florida and work with John to meet Sadie in person.

Nev logged off of Skype and looked at Max, "Well, I do believe we're going to have our hands full with this one.

Max nodded, "I agree. I hate to say this, but she's hiding something. I don't know what, but she's hiding something big."

"I know. I just hope it's nothing TOO big." Nev replied.

***One Week Later***

The doorbell rang throughout John's house and he got up to answer the door.

"Hey John!" Nev said with a smile.

"Hi Nev!" John said happily as he shook Nev's hand.

"This is Max and these are our guys." Nev replied.

"Nice to meet you guys, come on in." John said as he shook everyone's hands as they walked into John's house.

"Alright, show me what you can of what you know of Sadie." Nev said.

Max and Nev scooted in closer as John began to show them texts and pictures and emails and IM's. "This is us. The only thing I haven't showed you is anything with cyber stuff if you know what I mean. I've gotta keep some things private." John said with a laugh.

They both laughed. "So you've definitely gotten to know her pretty well." Max said looking over some of the texts.

"I just really want to meet her in person. I don't want her to doubt anything I've told her." John confessed. "I know this is kinda crazy, but I've really fallen for her."

"Do any of your friends or family know how hard you've fallen for Sadie?" Max questioned.

"Kind of, but I don't think they take it very seriously. But both Sadie and I have been serious with each other since we started texting each other." John answered.

Nev and Max talked to John for a little longer and then they headed off to their hotel to settle in for the night and begin their investigation tomorrow morning.

***The Next Day***

Nev and Max sat around the computer and began to look up Sadie Roberts. They were insanely curious and were very interested in finding more about her.

They found her Facebook profile, but she had it set to private so they could look at pictures and wall posts but they couldn't see any intimate details about her. One important thing stood out to them…she only had 73 friends on Facebook.

Max looked at Nev, " Dude…she only has 73 friends."

Nev made a face, "Damn…that's not a good sign."

"But, she does have lots of pictures, so maybe that balances?" Max replied skeptically.

They began to look through some wall posts, but they're all pretty vague and standard. Nothing that stood out TOO much. But a lot of the pictures had the same girl in it with Sadie.

Max and Nev ran a few of the pictures through Google Image search and found that they all checked out ok. They did a name search and still couldn't find any traces of a phone number for the mysterious Sadie.

"Let's send a message to Sadie's friend Misty." Nev said to Max.

Max nodded and watched as Nev sent Misty a message explaining who he was and why he was trying to reach her.

Not long after, Misty messaged Nev back with her phone number. Max high-fived Nev as he dialed the number.

Misty answered, and after Nev revealed who he was and why he was calling, Misty opened up and began to open up about her friend.

Thanks to Misty, Nev and Max found out that Sadie is a very real person and is definitely head over heels for John. Yes her Facebook profile was real, she was just very picky about who she was friends with online. Misty advised that they go to school together at Gallaudet University in Washington D.C. And then ended their conversation with a big surprise….a phone number for Sadie.

Max looked at Nev, "Well…it's time to give her a call."

Nev nodded, "Yes…yes it is."

**What do you think they'll find out? Are you anxious? Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU Kinley Orton, Mocha, WWE-Slash-Luvee, Devante, and Emmettluver2010 for the reviews! I appreciate your feedback and input and it helps me! Please read and review! PS: Deaf people can use VRS's for communication. They get a regular phone number and it's amazing technology! Any questions, feel free to ask me!**

Normally Nev and Max would tell the person what all they had found first before trying to contact her, but John was busy with an autograph signing all day so he had told them to go ahead and try contacting her.

Sadie was walking to class when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID but didn't recognize the phone number. She was confused. She only had the new phone for a couple of days and wasn't fully used to it yet.

"Hello?" Nev and Max heard a male voice answer.

"Is Sadie there?" Max asked.

"Who is this?" The male voice replied.

"My name is Nev and I am making a show for MTV about online relationships. I am calling to talk to Sadie."

Sadie's heart sunk. "This is Sadie. You're hearing my interpreter's voice. This is a VRS."

Max shot Nev a look, "An interpreter?" He whispered to Nev.

"What is a VRS?" Nev asked.

"Video Relay Service. I'm Deaf, I sign to the interpreter on my screen and they talk to you. That's why I haven't spoken to John. Then when you talk, he signs it to me. I just got this phone with this on it a few days ago, so I'm still getting used to it, bear with me please."

"Sure."

"Your friend John would really like to meet you in person. Is that something you're ready to do?" Nev questioned.

"I totally do, but I'm scared to death. At first I didn't think John was who he said he was so I didn't feel as bad for not telling him I'm Deaf, but by the time I figured out he was really him I was scared to tell him the truth. But I really care about him, please don't think I don't. And please don't judge me. I just really fell hard for him and I don't know if I can handle him rejecting me because I'm Deaf. For anything else is fine, just for being Deaf would really hurt." Sadie replied.

"I understand. But I think meeting in person is the best thing to do. You can't hide forever." Nev suggested.

"I know. I know. I was planning on surprising him with a phone call this weekend so why not meet in person and lay it all out. Tell him yes. I would love to meet him but please don't tell him I'm Deaf, I need to be the one."

Nev and Max smiled, "That's great. Let's set this up And I won't say anything."

The two talked a bit more and arranged the meeting. Then Nev and Max waited for a text from John letting him know that he was home and they headed over.

When they arrived, John and the crew all sat outside and talked about what they found and how she seemed like a real person. They talked to her friend who confirmed that she was indeed real and they contacted Sadie. She was nervous but ready to meet him in person.

"Sadie is going to take the weekend off so you guys can meet." Nev advised.

John smiled, "That's great!"

"There is definitely something there that she hasn't opened up to you about yet. But she wants to meet up in person." Nev replied.

He nodded his head, "I understand. I figured there would be something, but I still can't help but feel like there's something special about her. Let's go to D.C.!"

Sadie was so nervous she felt sick. She felt absolutely awful that here she had been talking to the real John Cena for this long yet she had never been open and honest with him about who she truly was. She had opened up about most things…except her deafness.

Part of her wanted to just tell him everything right away and get it over with, but Nev had suggested she wait and tell him in person. So all she had done for the week was beat herself up and stress out over this.

Her being Deaf is why her Mom left and here she was possibly setting herself up for it again. Sadie was pretty guarded and cautious about whom she let into her life. It wasn't the most conventional upbringing, but it was what made her the person she is today.

Misty was texting Sadie like crazy asking her if she was mad at her for talking to Nev, and if she was doing ok. Sadie responded with no she wasn't mad and yes she's ok and to give her time to text because she was meeting John that day. Then Misty replied asking if she should come along to interpret and Sadie decided yes.

Sadie hopped in the shower and then went through a ton of clothes trying to find which outfit to wear. Misty helped her finally settled on a pair of flare blue jeans with cute rhinestone designs on the back pockets with a burgundy v-neck, fitted sweater. She wore her hair down with soft curls and light make-up, making sure to emphasize her eyes. They were her favorite feature. Then she finished her look with a burgundy-tinted lip gloss.

Just as she was making sure everything was in order, the lights began to flash. The alarm was going off telling her it was time to head to the courtyard to wait for John to arrive.

Nev looked over at John as he parked the car, "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous, excited, scared…all of those plus a million more. My stomach is in knots." John replied as he looked out the window.

Max laughed, "Take a deep breath. It's time."

Sadie opened the door and walked outside over to the tables and saw John standing there along with who she guessed was Nev and Max along with the camera crew. Sadie smiled as she saw John smile. His dimples were so hot in person.

She waved to them. As they walked towards each other, the butterflies fluttered crazily in her stomach. Misty waited till Sadie had taken a few steps before she followed her out. Misty was ready to serve as interpreter just in case it was needed.

John was feeling just as nervous. Sadie looked just as cute as her pictures. What could she possibly be hiding?

"Hi Sadie, it's great to see you." John said with a big smile on his face. "Can I hug you?" And before she could even answer he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Sadie bit her bottom lip and held him tight. When she pulled back, tears had filled her eyes, _"Hi John, it's nice to see you too." _She signed.

Misty spoke the words Sadie signed, but tried to stay out of the way.

John looked at her with a mixed look of confusion and shock, "You're…Deaf?"

The tears were now running down her cheek. Sadie nodded and began to sign, "_I'm so sorry I never told you. For the longest time I didn't know if you were really you so I didn't think anything of it. Then I started to fall for you and I knew I was getting a new phone with a video relay system app on it, so I was waiting to tell you over that, but I was trying to get used to it and then Nev called and here we are_."

John watched her sign, but listened to Misty speak. He was silent in shock. She was Deaf? The woman he was falling so hard for turned out to be a Deaf woman…And she never told him?

John looked at Misty, "Are you her interpreter?"

Misty smiled and shook her head, "Not usually. But I figured it would make this a lot smoother."

Sadie wiped her eyes, "_John, I'm so sorry for not telling you the truth right away. I never knew when the right time to bring it up was, and now it's too late." _

John was absolutely shell-shocked. Was being Deaf the only thing she had been hiding from him? Or was there more? He had tried to prepare himself, but it was obvious he hadn't done so enough.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn't know what to say. Or where to start. Without thinking, the first thing he said was, "Now what?"

"_I don't know. I don't know what you're feeling, but I'm guessing you don't know what to think of me anymore. I promise you John, everything I told you was the honest truth. The only thing I never said was that I am Deaf. My family life, my schooling, my ex-boyfriends, it's all exactly as I told you. You can ask me anything." _Sadie signed with tears filling her eyes again.

Misty wasn't signing what John was saying, she was letting Sadie read his lips. She was however verbally saying whatever Sadie signed.

John looked into Sadie's eyes, "Let me take a quick walk. I'll be right back, don't leave."

Sadie nodded and she watched him stand up and take a walk around the courtyard. She knew he was trying to clear his head and figure things out for himself.

And that was exactly what John was trying to do. Nev hurried after him and asked John what was running through his head. John began to ramble many questions, "Could a Deaf/Hearing couple make it work? Could he adapt? What about life? What would friends and family think? Did it matter what they thought? What if they got married and had kids? Would they be Deaf or Hearing? He would have to learn how to sign. Did she talk? Ever? Or would Misty always have to be around? I have so many things running through my head…but, I will never know if I don't give it this weekend."

Nev nodded, "I think you're right. Without this weekend you won't know."

Meanwhile, Max talked to Sadie. She was ok, but she was upset with herself for never telling John about her being Deaf. But she couldn't turn back time and all she could do was see how he felt.

Finally he returned to the table he had left Misty at and sat back down across from her. He looked at her, took her hand and said, "We have the weekend. Let's see what happens."

Sadie smiled, "_I'd like that_."

"First, no interpreter. This has to be about what our life would be like." John said with a smile.

Sadie nodded and signed to Misty, "_You can go. I'll be ok_."

Misty smiled, then waved and walked off.

"Now, how about we go to your place to talk. Then we could go to dinner." John suggested.

Sadie smiled, "Ok. Let's go." She signed slowly.

John laughed and touched her arm, "I think I got that!"

They both laughed, and he took her hand. They talked to Nev and Max for a few minutes then they headed inside her place for John to get some answers.

**PLEASE read and review! Please tell me what you think. Is John going to give them a chance? Or is this more than he bargained for? Would John Cena walk away from a challenge without giving it a good try? Would you trust that she wasn't hiding anything else? **


	6. The Endmaybe? (Let me know!)

**Thank you EmmettLuver2010 and Kinley Orton for your reviews! I appreciate them! Please continue to read and review!**

Sadie took John on a tour of her place and she showed him some pictures of her family so he could see that she didn't lie about anything other than her being Deaf. Then they headed out to have dinner and get to know each other.

The hostess seated them and asked if they would like anything to drink. John ordered his drink and was about to order something for Sadie when she typed out her order on the note pad on her cell phone and turned it so the hostess could read it.

"Wow, that's very impressive." John replied.

"_Thank you_," She signed back. "_But a lot of places here have someone who can sign because the school is so close by." _

"I suppose. That does make sense. Do you ever talk? Like, with your voice?" John asked.

Sadie blushed, "_Sometimes. I'm shy about my voice. So I do at home, or with family and close friends, but rarely out in public_."

"So…will you speak to me after dinner?" John asked.

"_Would you still want to learn sign?" _

"Definitely." He said honestly.

She smiled, "Ok."

Together the two made conversation and had a wonderful dinner together. If he was saying something she couldn't get, he'd text it to her and then she'd respond. John was very surprised at just how easily Sadie got along. She was always smiling and seemed to be just as wonderful in person as she had seemed via text.

John reached across the table and took her hand, "I'm having a really great time. I'm really glad we're together."

"_Me too_."

"Want to get out of here?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded.

Truth be told, John wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and never let go. Yes, being Deaf was going to complicate things a bit, but it didn't mean that their relationship was going to be impossible.

John paid for dinner and they headed back to Sadie's place. They pulled into the parking lot and headed inside. She began to dig inside her purse to find her keys, when John reached out and stroked her hair and squeezed her shoulder.

When she looked up, John leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was so intense that it made her drop her keys. They both giggled and she picked them back up and unlocked the door. They walked inside and hung up their coats.

John touched her arm, "So, I want to be honest with you. Over the last six months we have gotten to know each other and I really began to fall for you. And I know that we talked about the future and being together, but…how do you feel? I still want us to be together."

Sadie took a deep breath, "Well…I meant everything I said. I really like you too. But, do you think you can handle all of this? Long-term? Me being Deaf is a big difference. I've never been with someone hearing before, but all of my family is hearing so I have lots of experience. And I try my best to blend in as much as possible. I know you wanted easy love, and I don't know if I can give you that."

John leaned over and took her hands in his and spoke slowly, "I don't want easy. I want this. I want you and I learning and loving together. I am willing to give this my all. Are you?"

Her eyes filled with tears, how could she object? She held onto his hands and nodded, "Yes. I want this too." Sadie voiced to John.

John smiled. Yes her voice was heavy with a thick, Deaf accent. Yes it would be hard to make out just what she was saying some of the time, but to John it was beautiful.

They came together and began to kiss again. The pair had found what they hoped for. Now it may have been different than what they expected, but it was good. And had potential to be REALLY good. What would their future hold? At this point, neither one of them knew…but they were sure excited to find out.

THE END….maybe?

***Please read and review! Is this where it should end? Or would you like to see more? Please, let me know! THANK YOU!***


	7. Chapter 7--John and Sadie

**WOW! I'm SO glad you guys are enjoying this story! It gives me warm fuzzies just thinking about it. THANK YOU! Please continue to read and review! Remember, timelines are my own. (lol) **

Sadie and John had the most incredible time together. The day John left to fly out for Raw was very bittersweet for them. On one hand, it was wonderful to have spent the time together, getting to connect on another level. But on the other hand, it was very hard to say goodbye.

Sadie had written John a letter and tucked it into his back pocket as they parted ways. John had been pressing her for what he needed to know when dating a Deaf woman. And so when John fell asleep, Sadie got up and wrote out a few things she could think of.

Once John boarded the plane and found his seat, he pulled the letter out of his back pocket and began to read.

**John, **

**I first want to tell you again for being so understanding when it comes to my Deafness. I was born profoundly Deaf and I'll always be profoundly Deaf. **

**You wanted me to give you a few pointers for dating someone Deaf, and I'm pretty laid back and easy going, so you have it pretty easy with me. I was raised by a hearing family so I've gotten pretty good at reading lips. **

**But, there are a few things that are important to know. Here you go and feel free to ask me anything. **

**I need you to learn American Sign Language. That's the only way you'll ever get to know me completely and for us to be successful, it's very important. **

**If we are out and either I sign something you don't know or someone else signs something you don't know, please ask. Don't assume or guess. **

**Don't feel that you have to do things for me because I'm Deaf. I can do just about everything a hearing person can do…so let me. I'll tell you when I need help. **

**We can live our lives balanced. We can both hang out with hearing friends and Deaf friends. The more you learn and expose yourself then you'll become more comfortable around Deaf people. And I'm used to hearing culture already, but there's always more to learn. **

**So far that's all I can think of. But learning Deaf culture and Sign Language is the biggest thing. And I promise, when we're together at home, I'll speak orally. **

**Miss you already!  
Love, Sadie**

John smiled and folded the letter up and put it into his pocket. He knew that he needed to start studying to show Sadie that he was really willing to give their relationship his 110%.

In between everything that their schedules held, they still found time over the next couple weeks to text and talk on the phone using the Video Relay Service through Purple on her new cell phone. John would fly out for a day or two when he could, but Wrestle Mania was coming up and he didn't have a lot of free time right now. It was getting close to Sadie's completion of her degree.

One morning Sadie woke up to her phone vibrating on her pillow. When she looked, it was a call from John.

"_Good morning_." She signed into her phone.

"Good morning love. What are you doing this weekend?" John asked.

"_Just studying for finals. I'm all done working. Are you anxious for Sunday?"_ She replied.

"Yeah. That's one of the reasons I'm calling. Is there any chance you could come out for the weekend? I miss you like crazy. It's been way too long since I saw you and held you and I miss you."

Sadie giggled, "_Are you sure you want me there? Won't I be a distraction_?"

"Hell no. You'll be inspiration. Do you have to be back for Monday morning or can you leave later in the day?"

"_My class is Tuesday at noon, so I'll be fine as long as I get in Tuesday morning_." Sadie signed into her phone.

"Hot damn it's a date. I can't wait to see you." John replied.

"_Go ahead, just forward me the email. I'll start packing. What should I bring to wear?"_ She asked.

"Whatever you want. Just remember to come to New York. Tomorrow night is the Hall of Fame ceremony at Madison Square Garden, so you're going to want to bring something formal or you can go shopping here. It's up to you." John slid the hall of fame stuff in there hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"Formal? John you didn't say anything about formal! I'll look through my closet and see what I have. I need to go pack. I'll see you soon."

"Ok babe. I love you and I can't wait to see you and show you my signing skills." He said with a laugh.

"Love you too. Bye!" And Sadie hung up. Quickly she began to go through her closet. What was going to be pretty enough to meet John's friends in? And the formal Hall of Fame ceremony? Yikes! The drive to New York City was about 4 hours give-or-take, so she wanted to hurry up and get on the road.

She began to pack a variety of clothes, then unpacked them all and began again. She finally decided on a few outfits and a comfy outfit for the drive home on Monday. She grabbed her hot rollers and make-up and a couple different pairs of shoes. Finally she began to look through her formal dresses. She didn't have many with her, but she finally decided on a satin, lavender, floor-length dress that had a beautiful lace-up corset in the back and delicate pearl beadwork in the front. It was a very pretty dress. Sadie quickly wrote a note to Misty and grabbed her purse, backpack and keys and hit the road.

This was definitely going to be an interesting weekend. She did miss John, and this was a very big weekend for him. So going out there to support him was the least she could do as a good girlfriend.

***What do you think? Will the weekend go well? Do you think John told his WWE friends about Sadie being Deaf or has he been keeping that to himself? Please read and review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8--John and Sadie

**THANK YOU for the reviews! I hope you continue the story!**

John went down to load up on the continental breakfast at the hotel and ran into his buddies Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes. "Wassup guys?"

"Hey Cena," They both replied.

"So…guess who's coming into town?" John asked.

Randy shrugged as he doused his waffle in syrup. Cody asked, "Your parents?"

"Nope, my girlfriend Sadie."

"No way! That's great! I can't wait to meet the girl that has turned John into goo." Randy teased.

"Oh! That's cool. Are we all going out tonight?" Cody asked as he took a bite.

"Well…maybe. Probably. Although, there is something about Sadie you guys should know about before she gets here." John said nervously.

"What's wrong with her, she got 3 tits?" Cody asked

"400lbs?" Randy suggested

"No rhythm?"

"Dresses like a nerd?"

"STOP!" John said harshly. "Damn, the two of you suck. There's nothing wrong with her…she's just Deaf."

"WHAT?!" Cody exclaimed. "You're dating a Deaf chick?"

Randy practically choked on his bite, "John…seriously. I know divorce was hard on you…but there are single girls that can hear that you could be dating."

"Why haven't you said shit to us about this before now?" Cody questioned.

"It was a shock to me too, but honestly she's really great. And I didn't bring it up because I didn't want you guys to judge her on being Deaf versus the person she is. Sadie has a wonderful heart and is a blast to be around." John said defensively.

Both guys shook their head. "And what does your family think about all of this?" Randy asked in heavily sarcastic tone.

"My family is very supportive. They were skeptical at first, but now they're very happy for me. They can't wait to meet her. And in fact, they are even going to look into a community ed class to learn a little bit of sign language for when they meet her." John shot back.

"Wow! I'm pretty fuckin' shocked that your parents are into this." Cody replied. "But hey, this is your life. You know I'm here no matter what."

"Yeah dude, you know I've got your back." Randy replied.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Sadie will be coming with for all of the weekend festivities and I can't wait for her to really see and understand this side of my life." John said as he finished off his food. "So I can count on you guys to be nice and friendly with her."

They both nodded and talked about Sadie a bit more, then John headed back to his room to clean it up and get ready.

What seemed like eternity later, John finally got the text that Sadie was down in the lobby of the hotel. John quickly responded that he was on his way down and practically flew out of his hotel room to head downstairs.

Sadie was looking at the news board when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when her eyes locked with his.

John waved hi and Sadie rushed to him and held him. They kissed sweetly for a minute or two, and then finally separated.

"I'm so glad that you're here! I've missed you so much." John said to her.

"_I've missed you too. It's so good to see you in person and not just on a screen_." She signed as she spoke.

John had to admit, she was kind of hard to understand, but the more he watched her sign, the more he was learning. He had worked very hard to convince her that speaking around him even if they were out in public didn't embarrass him. He enjoyed hearing the sound of her voice.

"I just got done with an interview and a short meet and greet at the station. If you're hungry, we could go out to lunch with a couple of my buddies and maybe their girlfriend and wife. I don't know if they're here yet or not." John offered.

Sadie smiled and nodded as she signed, "_Sure, I'd like to meet your friends_."

"Great, let's get up to my room so you can put your stuff away and freshen up as you want."

Sadie signed ok and took John put his arm around her and held her close as they headed to the elevator.

"What do you think this chick is going to be like?" Cody asked Randy.

"No fuckin' clue dude. I wonder if she's just as John described her, or if it's true that love is blind." Randy replied as he shook his head.

"I just hope John knows what he's doing. This is pretty big and he's really fallen for this girl. I think it'll be good for us to meet her and feel her out a bit to see if this is legit or if this is all one big game and maybe she's a scam artist." Cody replied in a concerned tone. He wasn't trying to be an ass, but he was worried about John.

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I know he was pretty upset about his divorce. But I think it helps that he didn't rush into this. Today will give us a good idea."

John and Sadie walked to Randy's room and John knocked on the door. Randy opened up the door and smiled and waved, "Hey, come on in!"

"Randy, Cody…this is Sadie." John said introducing everyone. Then he turned to Sadie and fingerspelled their names to her as he spoke, "_Sadie, this is Randy and Cody_."

"_Nice to meet you both_." Sadie spoke shyly as she signed and then she shook their hands.

"Let's head out to lunch so we don't run too late for the ceremony." John suggested.

Randy and Cody grabbed their coats and shot each other looks as John and Sadie walked out to the hallway. They weren't sure what to expect on this date.

**How do you think it'll go? Will Sadie win them over? What will the media think when John arrives to the Hall of Fame ceremony with his girlfriend who happens to be Deaf? Please read and review! Next chapter will be next Tuesday; we're going camping for the weekend. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

** I am SO glad that you guys are enjoying this story so much. Please continue to read and review!**

The four of them headed to a local sports bar for lunch. They were seated and placed their order. Cody and Randy were surprised to see that Sadie ordered her own food by typing it out on her phone and showing it to the waitress.

"So, why don't you just have John order your food for you?" Cody asked. He wanted to know.

"_Because I've gotten this far in life without having to depend on him, so why start now?"_ Sadie replied. She spoke as she signed.

"Is your whole family Deaf? Randy asked.

"_No, only me_."

"Do your mom and dad sign?" Cody asked.

"_No, they're not in my life. I was raised by my aunts. And yes they sign_."

"Are you guys ready for Hall of Fame tonight?" John asked trying to take the heat off of Sadie.

"Yeah, I think it'll be a really good night." Randy said as he nodded his head.

"Randy's Dad was inducted to the Hall of Fame a few years ago." John said to Sadie. "And Cody inducted his Dad into the Hall of Fame a couple years ago."

"_Wow, I never realized that wrestling runs in families so much. That's really great_." Sadie said surprised.

Soon the tension was broken and they began to discuss their family lives and John and Sadie's relationship. When their food came, Randy thought about something important.

"So Sadie, what are you going to do after you've graduated? Do you have any job offers?" Randy inquired. Sadie seemed pretty cool, but he still wanted to make sure that there weren't any ill intentions.

"Well actually yes, I have received a job offer from the company that I interned at in Washington, DC. It's a really great company and we talked about it and decided that it was a very good opportunity. Plus, after my initial -days, I'll have the option of telecommuting." Sadie explained.

Watching her sign was almost mesmerizing. Cody couldn't help but stare. It was absolutely beautiful. John was also watching her converse with Randy. He liked that she seemed to be getting along with his buddies.

They all talked for a bit more, then they paid the check and headed back to the hotel. It was time for Randy to pick up his wife and Cody needed to start getting ready as well.

John kissed Sadie sweetly when they got into their room. "I am SO happy you're here." He signed with a smile.

"That was really good!" Sadie spoke as she looked into his eyes.

"See, you can teach an old dog new tricks." He said as he held her. "I've missed you."

Sadie kissed him, "I've missed you too."

"You know…we've got some time…and I think it would be a great time to make love to you." He suggested.

She giggled, "_Gee…I don't know…you might have to convince me that now would be a good time_."

John pulled her close and kissed her passionately. As much as Sadie wanted to tease him and resist, she couldn't help but melt into him."

The two barely made it to the bed as they made love to each other…twice. Then they rushed to get ready for the ceremony because they had lost track of time.

Sadie slipped into the satin, lavender, floor-length dress that had a beautiful lace-up corset in the back and with delicate pearl beadwork in the front. She wore her hair in ringlets and light make-up. She put on a touch of lip gloss over her lipstick to give it a shiny touch.

When Sadie walked out of the bathroom, John was stunned. She looked so beautiful, he was so proud to say that she was his girlfriend.

"You look beautiful." He signed with a smile.

Sadie blushed and smiled, "_Thank you, you're very handsome yourself_."

They kissed and took a picture to send to her aunts and John's parents. "We make a pretty good-looking couple." John said with a laugh.

"_Yeah, we really do_."

"The car should be here, are you ready?" He asked.

Sadie slipped on her silver heels and grabbed her purse. "_Yes, I'm ready_."

"Then your chariot awaits." John said holding his arm out to her.

She linked arms with him and together they walked down to the lobby.

John and Sadie arrived amidst of sea of reporters. This was always a big night in wrestling, and the Hall of Fame ceremony would bring many superstars past and present out and about.

John got out of the limo and waved to his fans, then reached out his hand and Sadie took it and stepped out.

John shook some hands and posed for a few pictures on his own, then brought Sadie in close to him and they smiled and posed and waved.

Fans were cheering and reporters were shouting questions at them. Sadie wore her best smile, and tried not to look phased. This was all a new and crazy experience for her, but at this point, she was thankful she couldn't hear the craziness.

Many reporters and fans were hollering things to Sadie, but she wasn't responding.

"Guys, Sadie's my girlfriend and she's Deaf. She can't hear what you're asking."

A lot of the reporters were trying to ask John what it's like dating someone who is Deaf, but John was very prepared for the question. "Guys, I'm sure you'd love to know, however we are here to celebrate the very talented individuals who are being inducted into the Hall of Fame tonight. Let's focus on why we're here. But, I will say that Wrestle Mania is going to be one helluva show and you won't want to miss it."

Sadie was looking around and was in awe of the spectacle she was a part of. John waved his hand to get her attention. "Are you ready?" John signed to her.

She blushed and nodded. He gave her a kiss and the two walked into the arena.

Once inside, John introduced her around to more of the superstars and their spouses and they got their drinks and found their seats. Sadie had hired an interpreter for the show, and so she was able to actually follow along with the proceedings and not be lost.

It was very incredible to be there and listen to the stories and see just what these superstars had gone through to be where they are now. Wrestling was a rough career and definitely had its ups and downs.

Sadie walked away from it with a newfound respect for John's career. The interpreter definitely came in handy, she would have been so lost otherwise. Together they sat there, hand-in-hand, and just enjoyed the evening.

After the show was over, it was time for a low-key after party. Sadie was a bit nervous, she had decided to have the interpreter accompany them. Since John was still learning sign language, she didn't want to put too much pressure on him.

John leaned over and kissed her, "Are you having fun?"

Sadie nodded and signed, "_Yeah, it's been a really great night_."

The interpreter began to speak what Sadie signed. John smiled and held his hand up, "It's ok. I can usually catch what she's signing. But you'll be really helpful at the party."

They got upstairs and began to mingle. The couple laughed and talked with lots of the past and present superstars, and the interpreter helped to keep Sadie in the loop. They finally made their way to Vince and Linda McMahon.

John squeezed Sadie's hand as they approached him.

"Hi Linda! Good to see you, it's been awhile." John said as he gave her a light hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"It's good to see you too John." Linda said with a smile. "How are things going?"

"Really good thanks. Linda, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Sadie. Sadie, this is Vince's wife Linda." John replied.

Linda held her hand out, "It's nice to meet you Sadie. I know Vince has heard a lot of great things about you."

"_It's nice to meet you too_." Sadie signed as the interpreter spoke.

John was talking to Vince as Sadie was speaking to Linda. Then John introduced Sadie to Vince as well. Soon the four of them were busy wrapped up in conversation.

Finally John and Sadie finished their mingling and headed back to the hotel.

"_Tonight was really great_." Sadie spoke to John. "_And it meant a lot to me that you introduced me to your friends and colleagues. They all seem really great."_

"Yeah they are. Tomorrow is going to be a very busy, hectic, intense day. And it means the world to me that you'll be here for it all. Thanks for coming out here." John said as he helped her take off her coat.

"Thank you for inviting me to be here with you." She said as she kissed him.

John held her close, and backed her up against the hotel room door. "Mmm…I can think of a great way to thank each other."

"Oooh…I like that idea." Sadie giggled.

The two made love and snuggled with each other before they fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very big day and they needed some rest.

**Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


End file.
